


The Journey

by OasisMirror



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisMirror/pseuds/OasisMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Third Age is now over.  The first king of the Fourth Age now has gone to his rest.  Legolas and Gimli face their final journey together.  To Valinor and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey

Gimli was fading.

Legolas could not tell himself it was not true for he saw it day by day.  The dwarf slept more, his red hair and beard turned grey, then white.  He was not himself.  Walking had become painful, though he insisted it wasn’t.  In their small home near the sea Legolas had run him many hot baths to ease his joints and weary muscles.  When his beloved friend let him, he massaged his back and legs, trying to spare him the pain that their years of rambling had caused.

Not that Legolas regretted them.  Not for even a moment.  But he had not given much thought to this day, except for in the more recent years.  Gimli was going to leave him eventually.  They had never discussed it fully, but the thought made the elf prince’s heart clench painfully.  

He sent off a letter to his father, explaining that he and his bond-mate would be leaving for Valinor soon.  He did not expect a response.  Thranduil had been very fair and kind to the pair.  He was a good father and knew that Legolas did not want to be talked into staying.  He hoped the light of the undying lands would cure Gimli of some of his weariness.

They had made their home to the south near the sea.  The elf stood out in the tall grass around their small stone house and stared out at the water.  They had built into steep hill so Gimli could be near the earth and Legolas could see the ocean.  From here he could see the boat he had nearly finished constructing.  He worked when his friend slept, which was often these days.

Now they had come to it.  He could feel Gimli’s life slowing within him.  Their time ran short, and it was now Legolas must face the reality that was this; they would not go to the same afterlife.  Even if Legolas were to follow Gimli soon after into death, the halls they would enter would not be the same halls.  When they said their farewells, it would be forever.  The prince had not had the heart to tell the dwarf, and even now he did not think he had the strength to break this reality upon Gimli’s frail back.

Summer was over.

Legolas broke his reverie to bring inside a basket with two ears of corn and two carrots.  He glanced around for Gilmi, the dwarf was sleeping by the fireplace wrapped in a blanket and snoring loudly.  The elf smiled and set down his load going to stand beside his friend.  He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gimli," he said softly.  "There is something we must discuss."

"Mrph!" said the dwarf and tried to wake himself with a shake of his head.  He looked up at the elf, as if surprised to see him.  "Legolas.  Jus’ five more minutes, laddy.  I was dreamin’ of my father…."  He nestled down into his chair with a long exhale of breath, eager to be back in his dream.

The elf’s heart dropped, but he forced himself to smile.  ”It cannot wait for your dreams,” he insisted, kneeling and taking Gimli’s hand in his own.  ”We must leave across the sea.”

One brown eye fixed on his face.  Legolas, who was still as fair of face and word as when they had first met.  ”Oh?  Is that right?  An’ when did ya think we’d be leavin’ then?”

"Immediately.  Or perhaps tomorrow," he said, fretting with the blanket a bit, pulling it about Gimil’s shoulders.  He was not ready for the dwarf to leave him.  He was not done with him yet.  Their many years together had passed as if in the blink of an eye.  With a slender hand he cupped Gimli’s worn face.  What a curse immortality was.  He swallowed back tears.  "I have received word from Gondor.  Estel has died and Queen Arwen has fled the city.  There is nothing left for us here.  We are the last of the fellowship and we must join those who may still remain across the sea."

"The sea…" he repeated softly.  "Didn’ the Lady Galadriel give ya a warnin’ about the sea?"

Legolas felt panic rise in his chest.  He did not wish to argue this.  He did not care to do it at all, but Aragorn was dead and Middle Earth had lost its appeal.  ”Why do you wish to stay?  We have seen all that there is to see here, and…” he perked up suddenly.  ”SHE will be there!”

"She?" Gimli asked curiously, though he nuzzled a bit into Legolas’ warm hand.  "Oh, the Lady of Light."

"Yes!"  He was counting on her arguing their case for letting Gimli in, actually.  "We have enough food for the journey.  Let us go, before the summer completely passes and winter is upon us."

Before you leave me here alone.

He waited with bated breath for the dwarf’s answer.   But Gimli, who could never deny Legolas his desires long, gave in.  He nodded and Legolas let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.  “I have built us a boat to sail to the undying lands.  There is a little house I have built on it, with four walls so you will be shielded from wind and water.”

Gimli muttered a bit then said;

“Legolas Greenleaf, long under a tree

In joy thou hast lived, beware of the sea

If thou hearist the cry of the gull by the shore

Then thy heart shall rest in the forest no more”

  
The old creature pondered these words for a moment.  ”That’s wot she said to ya, and ye were frightened, Legolas.  I remember, now.  But we’ve lived by the sea fer ages an’ this is the first you’ve talked of leavin’.”

Legolas smiled up at him, tears in his blue eyes.  ”Perhaps I have found someone whom I love and that devotion is louder than the call of the sea.”

The dwarf turned a satisfactory pink color at this.  ”Ye better be talkin’ about me, lad,” he offered lamely.  They both knew it was Gimli to which he was referring.

Legolas laughed and the sound was like clear silver bells across a meadow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple little tale that I felt had to be told. More chapters to come as I learn more of Valinor.


End file.
